


Brotherly Love Is Complicated

by JoyHale



Series: Brotherly Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic John Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John Finds Out, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: John finds out.And he is not at all happy about it.(Sam is sixteen, Dean is twenty-one)





	Brotherly Love Is Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, wincest again. I always wanted to write some John finds out and this kinda came to me. Just wrote it. I'm considering making it a series, but I'm not sure. Kudos and comments are loved!
> 
> Enjoy!

They were both so caught up in the moment that neither of them heard the Impala outside the motel room. Neither of them heard the engine roaring, the heavy footsteps of their father or the key in the lock. And then it was too late.

What brought them back to present was the muffled sound as John dropped his duffel bag. They broke the kiss, both frozen for a moment, the slowly looked at the door, to find John Winchester standing there, total horror in his expression. There was this moment of silence when the world stopped; John was still staring and Sam was still lying underneath Dean, the both still shirtless and painfully erect.

" _What the fuck?!_  " The sound of John's furious voice was what broke the silence. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. This was like his worst nightmare - their dad finding out. He blinked a few times, but it seemed to be a reality. Terrible, dark reality.

"What the fuck?!" John repeated and then he was standing beside the bed they were lying at, looking down at them from his full height. 

"Dad..." Dean finally managed to choke out, but John didn't bother to listen; he pulled Dean harshly away from his younger brother, red in his face. John pulled Dean so close he could smell the alcohol in his breath. John's fist met his face before he could realize what was happening and cover his face; his head was thrown back, he had his mouth full of blood and blood also started pouring from his nose.

"No! Dad, let him go!" Sam screamed, finally coming back to senses. He jumped out of the bed and tried to drag John away from Dean.

"Don't, Sam," John looked at him and his expression made Sam tremble and take a step back.  _What?_ he wanted to ask.  _What don't?_ John looked like he didn't have words. He looked from Sam to Dean and back, then gritted his teeth. "Just fucking don't."

"Dad, no!" Sam cried out when John wanted to punch Dean again. Dean looked hollow, just barely conscious like he wasn't aware of what was happening. John was gripping him hard around his wrist, the skin red and white there.

"He wasn't raping me or something!" Sam continued, he couldn't believe it was real. "I..." he swallowed, "I wanted it." 

John looked at him with surprise and disgust in his face. "You what?"

"I-I wanted it. Dean wasn't taking an advantage of me." His voice was wavering. "I... I like Dean."

John's eyes widened when his younger son told him  _he wanted it_ with his older son. "You..." he said and Sam wasn't sure if he was addressing him or Dean.  

John wanted to punch Dean again, but this time Sam was faster. He stepped between his father and big brother and received the punch that was meant for Dean. It sent him to the ground, Sam felt dizzy and lightheaded and also felt blood dripping down his face.

Dean's eyes widened in shock as he watched his baby brother getting bashed because of him.  _Instead of_ him. He looked at his father with fury. John's knuckles were red.

"You bastard," Dean growled and returned his father what he did to Sammy. Dean himself getting injured? He didn't mind, but anyone who'd lend a hand at his Sammy... they were fucking dead.

As John stumbled back, Dean realized this was the first real rebellion against his father, the first real protest. It made him somehow feeling free. 

Dean looked at John's face red with anger, now bloody, at his disgusted, furious expression and knew, they couldn't stay.

They couldn't stay with John.

He looked at Sammy, who managed to crumble on his feets again. He didn't show any hint of pain, just like the good soldier Dad was trying to raise him in. 

"How you dare," John hissed, spitting the blood, "to hit your father like that-"

But Dean didn't listen to him. He needed to get Sammy and get the hell out of there. John hit Sam. There was no guarantee he wouldn't do it again.

Dean sneaked beside John, grabbed Sam and started dragging him away from the motel. He looked into Sammy's eyes for a moment and found what he expected: hurt, fear, and permission.  _Take us away_ , he was silently saying.  _Get us away from him, Dean._

"Come back here!" John shouted, but Dean just ran; not caring if John was following them, not caring if he was just a feet away, reaching for them; not caring if he went back to get his gun. Dean ran and ran until he found some car, only checking if Sammy was still behind him.

Dean stopped beside the first car he found; it took him only a few seconds to get in there. He sat in the driver seat and Sam sneaked beside him. It was dark, Dean didn't see John anywhere, but still; he started the car immediately, afraid of what could happen if they stayed.

 

* * *

 

 

"Let me take a look," Dean said softly. 

They were in truck stop restroom. They both washed their hands and the dried blood off their face from the sink that was dirtier than them. But even with the blood away from his face, Sam looked terrible; dark bruise was forming on his cheek. He got it harder than Dean. He trembled with guilt.

"S'okay, Dean," Sam mumbled. "S'nothing."

"Liar," Dean tried to smile and slowly touched Sammy's face. When his thumb brushed against the bruise, Sam jerked away.

"Yeah right," Dean frowned. "Nothing huh?"

Sam looked away. He suddenly looked so young; too young for any of this shit.

Dean hugged Sam, tightly, but careful not to hurt him. "I'm sorry Sammy," he whispered into his ear. He didn't know what exactly he was apologizing for - their messed up life? For Dad?

"S'okay," Sam repeated. "I'm with you," he tried to smile. "Isn't it what you always said, you and me against the world?"

 

* * *

 

 

The only place safe Dean could think of was at Bobby's. That's why they knocked on Bobby's doors in the middle of the night, both beat up and tired. They were greeted by a gun barrel.

"Son of a bitch!" Bobby lowered the gun and stared at them. "What the hell happened to you two? Come in!"

Sam and Dean entered. They had nothing with them, no clothes or weapons and both were still topless. Bobby gave each of them a shot and a blanket. 

"Thanks, Bobby," Dean murmured after he drank it.

"You're a savior," Sam smiled at Bobby warmly. 

"Okay, you two idjits, now tell me what happened," Bobby folded him arms. "Where's John?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. "We..."

But Bobby interrupted them. "He found out, huh?"

Sam and Dean just stared at him, mouth-opened. "You..." Sam choked out.

"About what?" Dean asked, on the other hand, trying to sound casual. Sam got it; he was trying to not screw things up with Bobby too.

"Oh, c'mon boys, how stupid you think I am?" Bobby raised an eyebrow. "You think I wouldn't notice it while you were here? The way you look at each other and think you're being super-inconspicuous? I'm not John."

After a moment of silence, Sam asked, "You don't... mind?" 

Bobby thought about what to say for a while. "Just... the thing you two idjits have seems right," he shrugged. "So, now go to bed. We'll deal with it at some normal hour." 

Dean looked at Sam and smiled, then they both said, "Yes, Sir," and went upstairs.

"And don't do anything up there, you hear me? Just sleep!"

Bobby stood there for a couple of minutes. He'll deal with this later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda open-ended, as I said, I'm considering making it a series. So, what do you think?


End file.
